familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Family history society
A Family History Society is a society, often charitable or non-profit making, where genealogists and family historians can profit from shared knowledge. Some societies offer large collections of original source material, others concentrate on the family history of a particular geographical area. Others concentrate on a particular group of people, such as Jewish or Italian-American genealogy. National and International Societies *American Society of Genealogists *Anglo-Scottish Family History Society *Federation of Family History Societies *Guild of One-Name Studies *Hamilton National Genealogical Society *Irish Family History Society *Irish Genealogical Foundation *Monticello Association *Noble Society of Celts *Romany and Traveller Family History Society *Serbian Genealogical Society *Scottish Genealogical Society *Society of Genealogists *Winthrop Society Religion-Based Societies *Catholic Record Society *Jewish Genealogical Society of Great Britain *Quaker Family History Society Regional Societies England *Barnsley Family History Society *Bedfordshire Family History Society *Berkshire Family History Society *Birmingham and Midland Society for Genealogy and Heraldry *Bradford Family History Society *Bristol and Avon Family History Society *Buckinghamshire Family History Society *Buckinghamshire Genealogical Society *Calderdale Family History Society *Cambridge University Heraldic and Genealogical Society *Cambridgeshire Family History Society *Chesterfield and District Family History Society *City of York and District Family History Society *Cleveland Family History Society *Cornish Forefathers Society *Cornwall Family History Society *Coventry Family History Society *Cumbria Family History Society *Derbyshire Family History Society *Devon Family History Society *Doncaster and District Family History Society *Dorset Family History Society *East of London Family History Society *East Surrey Family History Society *East Yorkshire Family History Society *Eastbourne and District Family History Society *Essex Society for Family History *Felixstowe Family History Society *Fenland Family History Society *Folkestone and District Family History Society *Furness Family History Society *Gloucestershire Family History Society *Hampshire Genealogical Society *Hastings and Rother Family History Society *Herefordshire Family History Society *Hertfordshire Family History Society *Hillingdon Family History Society *Huddersfield and District Family History Society *Huntingdonshire Family History Society *Isle of Axholme Family History Society *Isle of Wight Family History Society *Keighley and District Family History Society *Kent Family History Society *Lancashire Family History & Heraldry Society *Lancashire Parish Register Society *Lancaster Family History Society *Leicestershire and Rutland Family History Society *Letchworth and District Family History Group *Lincolnshire Family History Society *Liverpool and SW Lancs Family History Society *London and North Middlesex Family History Society *Manchester and Lancs Family History Society *Mansfield and District Family History Society *Mid-Norfolk Family History Society *Morley and District Family History Society *Norfolk Family History Society *North Cheshire Family History Society *North Meols Family History Society *North West Kent Family History Society *Northamptonshire Family History Society *Northumberland and Durham Family History Society *Nottinghamshire Family History Society *Nuneaton and North Warwickshire Family History Society *Ormskirk and District Family History Society *Oxfordshire Family History Society *Peterborough and District Family History Society *Pontefract and District Family History Society *Ripon *Rotherham Family History Society *Royal Forest of Dean Family History Society *Royston and District Family History Society *Rugby Family History Society *Sheffield and District Family History Society *Shropshire Family History Society *Somerset and Dorset Family History Society *South Cheshire Family History Society *Suffolk Family History Society *Sussex Family History Society *Thameside Family History Group *Tipton and Wednesbury Family History Society *Tunbridge Wells Family History Society *Wakefield Family History Society *Waltham Forest Family History Society *Warwickshire Family History Society *West Middlesex Family History Society *West Surrey Family History Society *Westminster and Central Middlesex Family History Society *Weston-super-mare Family History Society *Wharfedale Family History Society *Wiltshire Family History Society *Woolwich and District Family History Society *Yorkshire Archealogical Society Wales *Cardiganshire Family History Society *Clwyd Family History Society *Dyfed Family History Society *Glamorgan Family History Society *Gwent Family History Society *Gwynedd Family History Society *Montgomeryshire Genealogical Society *Powys Family History Society Scotland *Aberdeen and North East Scotland Family History Society *Tay Valley Family History Society *Glasgow and West of Scotland Family History Society *Highland Family History Society *Alloway and Southern Ayrshire Family History Society *Largs and North Ayrshire Family History Society *Troon and Ayrshire Family History Society *Borders Family History Society *Isle of Arran Family History Society *Caithness Family History Society *Central Scotland Family History Society *Dumfries and Galloway Family History Society *Lothians Family History Society *Fife Family History Society *Lanarkshire Family History Society *Orkney Family History Society *Renfrewshire Family History Society *Shetland Family History Society *West Lothian Family History Society Channel Islands *Channel Islands Family History Society *Family History Section of La Société Guernesiaise Ireland *Genealogical Society of Ireland *North of Ireland Family History Society *Irish Genealogical Foundation United States *California Genealogical Society (CGS) *First Families of Virginia *Genealogical Society of Utah *Holland Society of New York *National Genealogical Society *New England Historic Genealogical Society (NEHGS) *New York Genealogical and Biographical Society *Russian Nobility Association in America *The Mayflower Society *Willamette Valley Genealogical Society Canada Australia *Australasian Federation of Family History Organisations *Queensland Family History Society *Royal Historical Society of Queensland *Queensland Association of Local and Family History Societies *Family History Association of North Queensland Inc. *The Genealogical Society of Victoria Inc. New Zealand South Africa External links * List of UK and Ireland Family History & Genealogy Societies (Genuki) * List of members of the Federation of Family History Societies Category:Genealogy Category:Genealogical societies Category:History organizations